Kertas Merah Jambu
by QueenHime
Summary: Dan kau pada akhirnya tersadar, kau sudah menjatuhkan apa yang telah lama kau genggam. A SasuHina (very) short story.


**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **KERTAS MERAH JAMBU**

 **.**

 **THIS IS SASUHINA (VERY) SHORT STORY**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau melihat ada keraguan dimatanya ketika dia memberimu sebuah kertas berwarna merah jambu. Dari bentuknya, kau sudah yakin bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang kau harapkan, ataupun yang dia inginkan. Tangannya berada sedetik lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya ketika mengulurkan undangan pernikahannya. Bukan denganmu, karena yang bersanding di sebelah namanya adalah sebuah nama yang asing buatmu. Kau menatap matanya dengan pandangan tak terbaca, begitupun dengannya, tapi matanya seolah berkata 'maaf'.

"Kuharap kau bisa datang." Kau tersenyum getir. "Maksudku, aku benar-benar berharap kau datang."

' _Dan mempermalukan diri sendiri? Tidak, terimakasih.'_ Katamu dalam hati.

Padahal kau sudah menanti hari ini, perayaan hari jadi kalian yang ke delapan tahun, dan memiliki kejutan untuknya. Namun takdir seolah sedang mempermainkanmu, dan kaulah yang menjadi pihak yang terkejut.

Semuanya memang salahmu, sejak dua tahun lalu, saat pertama kali dia mulai membicarakan segala sesuatu yang berbau pernikahan, dan kau yang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dari hal-hal yang membuat telingamu iritasi, atau sekujur badanmu terasa gatal.

Padahal hari ini kau akan menanyakan kapan dia mau datang dan melamarmu. Dalam anganmu, dia akan terkejut dan tersenyum lebar, kemudian besoknya iring-iringan keluarga dan saudaranya datang membawa bingkisan serta banyak hadiah. Keluargamu kerepotan dalam menjamu para tamu, karena mereka datang tidak dengan pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Walau begitu, kau yang paling tahu seberapa bahagianya orang tuamu melihat puteri semata wayangnya dipinang orang, dan terpatahkanlah ikrarmu untuk menolak berkomitmen dalam asmara. Seharusnya namamu yang bersanding dengan namanya di kertas undangan itu, bukan merah jambu, tapi biru laut, atau kuning gading, warna yang katamu cocok menggambarkan kalian berdua. Nantinya dekorasi gedung akan dihiasi warna-warna lembut yang memanjakan mata, gaun pengantin berwarna putih tulang, juga sebuket white lilac dan freesia ditanganmu yang menebarkan harum lembut.

Seharusnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Kau bertanya tanpa menatap matanya. Dia termenung, air mukanya keruh, dia tahu jelas bahwa yang kau tanyakan adalah ' _kapan tepatnya kau melamar wanita itu?_ '

"Bulan lalu, saat aku bilang ada urusan ketika menemanimu-" Kau mengangkat tangan, memintanya tak lagi bicara.

"Aku tahu." Kau jelas belum lupa, ketika dia mengangkat ponsel menjawab panggilan ditengah tengah kegiatan -membaca puluhan komik edisi terbaru- yang kausebut kencan, kemudian meminta izin padamu untuk pulang. Kau menatap kedalam matanya, melihat setitik penyesalan, bahkan warnanya mulai memerah, kau berfikir mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Kau juga melihatnya, ketika dia menoleh beberapa kali kearahmu ketika dia berjalan menuju pintu, bahkan berkata ' _aku pergi',_ bukan seperti dia yang biasanya. Yang tidak kau tahu, dia berharap kau memanggil, dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Dan kau tersadar, seharusnya pula kau mengatakan ini lebih awal, bukannya bersikeras menunggu hari ini datang. Kau tersadar, bahwa tiap kali dia membicarakan tentang pernikahan -sesuatu yang kau hindari-, bukanlah sekedar perbincangan kosong, melainkan dia sedang mencoba berbicara padamu tentang masa depan. Kau juga tersadar akan gelagat ibunya yang seringkali membawa anak dari putera pertama adiknya ketika mengajakmu berbelanja atau menghabiskan waktu berdua, adalah pertanda bahwa dia menginginkan cucunya sendiri. Dan kau pada akhirnya tersadar, bahwa kau sudah menjatuhkan apa yang telah lama kau genggam.

Dia menarik tanganmu, merengkuhmu dan menggumamkan berjuta kata maaf.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya di telingamu. Kau mengangkat tangan, menepuk nepuk punggungnya yang belum pernah sekalipun kau jadikan tempat bersandar.

"Tentu, tentu." Namun dalam hati kau tersenyum pahit. Dia melepas dekapannya dan melihatmu, tangannya di pundakmu.

"Maksudku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kau merasakan air menggenang di pelupuk matamu, namun keenggananmulah yang membuatnya tak bisa menetes.

"Aku tahu," bahwa aku kehilangan segalanya, lanjutmu dalam hati.

"Aku pergi." Dia melepaskanmu, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah, tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi. Kalian sama-sama tahu, dia melakukan semua ini karena keadaan yang memaksanya. Kalian sama-sama tahu, seandainya dia menoleh ke belakang lagi, kau akan mengejarnya, atau dia yang justru akan berbalik dan berlari bersamamu. Dan kalian juga sama-sama tahu, bahwa semua yang kalian mulai telah berakhir.

 **END**


End file.
